You're in my world now, Not your world
by demontimelordfrombackerstreet
Summary: Dean is dealing with the fact that he will most likely will never get rid of the mark and become a demon again. Now to add on top of that he, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley have gotten sucked into another dimension similar to theirs but with whole new rules. Now they have to get help from a mysterious girl who seems to know more then she lets on, and be own group of not so human hunter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~1 year ago~

A girl sat at her computer, clacking 'demon names' into the search engine and selects the page that looks the least fake. " '**Warning**: Never say demon's name out loud.' _No duh dip shits, thats the least of my problems right now._She slumps her head into one hand, resigning herself to scrolling the alphabetized list for at least one useful bit of information.

'Amy?' She groans. "Really? They can't mean…'

"Another dead end!" She whines hours later, her head falling off of its prop. She bangs it lightly on the desk until her phone goes off. She smiles when she sees the caller ID.

Castiel: Hey Love. 3

Her heart lightens at the sight of the message.

Dean: Hey babe. I missed you.

Castiel: Missed you too. Any leads?

Dean: No. You?

Castiel: No, Im sorry. I looked everywhere I could.

Dean: Thats fine hun. Dont worry about it.

Castiel: Ok… how are you

She rolls her eyes and smiles. _Of course you go straight there_

Dean: Fine. Just weak.

Castiel: Have you been taking your meds?

Dean: Yes baby, i have been.

Castiel: Good.

Dean: You should get some rest love. You have had a long day. And dont forget to eat.

Castiel: Ok. I love you.

Dean: Love you too angel. Night.

Castiel: Night, my hellish sweetheart.

She laughs aloud at the last message. Conversation over, she returns to her monitor, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _It's gonna be a long night._

Before she can select a new link, a searing pain rips it's way through her flesh. Every inch of her body feels as though it is drowning in acid, vision fading at the edges. "Fuck!" She whimpers, throat unwilling to exert itself to express her agony. The pain does not dull, but her awareness of it numbs. "Cas." She gasps, and the world ceases.

~Now~

A 16 year old version of the girl in pain stands in front of a window, staring into the night sky as if studying all its secrets. Someone taps her shoulder; turning to face them, she tugs out her earbud, Fall Out Boy serenading the void.

"Tom" She says. "What's going on?"

"We got a high energy signal. Looks like either a very powerful witch or…." he trails off, absent-mindedly reaching for his dog tags .

"Or?" she urges, hazel eyes darkening in anticipation. "Do you think its them?"

"I don't know, Reg." he sighs "It might be, but we still need to check it out anyway."

"Yeah." She shifts away from the window "What are the coordinates?"

A second boy enters. "Funnily enough, over near the school" he starts on his tiptoes to wrap his arms over Tom's shoulders, resting his head on Tom's neck.

Her gaze returns to the window. "can we do it tomorrow? Im tired."

"Sure." the taller boy nods "Angelo and I will take care of it for now. See you later, Regan."

"Bye Tom." She focuses on the relative newcomer. "Ange, you stayin at his place?"

"Yup. See ya sis, and dont forget your meds" he winks over his shoulder, following his companion out.

"Sure." she nods and slips her ear bud back in resuming her watch.

"She worries me sometimes" Tom confesses, taking Angelo's hand.

"I know she does, but it's the same with me and dad. Well see how it works out." he squeezes Tom's hand, tugging it gently away from the house. "Let's go."

Alone once more, Regan distracts herself from the void by twirling the silver angel wing pendant around her neck. She hangs her head in defeat. "I'll find you Celeste, I promise." Eventually, she drags herself away, eyes avoiding the red crystal vial on the desk.

_**You know we need it Regan. What would She think if she knew that you weren't taking your 'medicine'? **_

"Not today, bitch" she murmurs, instead grabbing the bottle of pills on her night stand. She poured an undesired dose into her palm. "If this is what it takes to avoid..." she stops in fear of her voice cracking. She knocks them back, washing them down with a gulp of bottles water. She flops onto the bed and closes her eyes. "hello hell" she mutters.

_**Let the fun begin.**_ The voice in her head laughs while she lays there, waiting for the pills to take effect.

A hole tore in the fabric of the universe, a big, swirling thing of unimaginable beauty. From it poured moose, an angel, a soon to be knight, and the King of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Regan parked her car in the lot, turning to grab her leather jacket from the passenger seat before locking the door. Staring bleakly at the gates of Point Peak High School, she turns up her Ipod a little louder./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-bca23cbd-232b-6244-eb90-7744391806b6" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stand on the bar stomp your feet start clappin/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"got a real good feeling something bads about to happen./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~24 hours earlier~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ever since Charlie brought the Book of the Damned to them, the mark had started acting up more than usual. As if that wasn't enough, Sammy had stopped talking about himself to dean, almost completely concerned with making sure Dean was ok. And he thought he was being sly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At least Dean had Castiel, god help him if anyone heard him say it aloud. He was glad the bastard was back to himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dean stared unseeingly at the map room wall, swirling the cheap golden whisky in its glass. He was becoming aware of how much he was drinking lately, and although he knew it was unhealthy he had no desire to stop. Why take away the only thing that stopped the pain? /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That wasn't true. Hunting stopped the pain too. Or distracted it at least. the thrill of the chase, the rush of adrenaline each time he shot a bullet. Euphoria with every thrust of a knife./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just thinking about it made the mark itch with desire./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dean winced./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you ok Dean?" Dean smiled. No matter how much he missed his angel, he could do without the Batman thing./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I'm just fine. What about you, now that you're mojo's back?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Much better."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good" Dean flashes a skewed smile./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cas opens his mouth as if to speak, then snaps it shut, tilting his head toward the door. "Do you feel that?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Feel what.."he starts. A ripple of energy makes his spine tingle/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dean!" Sam yells from across the house, panicked./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "SAM!" Dean stands up and runs into the library, knocking his glass to the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Through the door, he could see a- a vortex?- sucking sam into its gravity. Too late to turn back, Cas and Dean were trapped in its pull. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dean don't-" Sam warns before falling into the strange hole./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sam!" Dean dives after him, attempting to grab Sam's hand and failing. Castiel is just behind, one hand grasping a table, the other on deans./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dean, I can't hold us much longer!" he said through gritted teeth. panicked blue eye's meet Dean's; a calm sea of green./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its okay, Cas" /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cas nods, releasing his anchoring grip, falling hand in hand with Dean into the unknown./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Please don't let this be how we die. Me sure, but not those two./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dean closes his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crowley sighed, tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne. /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Note to self, make Boredom a part of torturing the souls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, a pull on his magic like ringing for the bus stop, and there he was in an abandoned warehouse./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you wish to sell- Jesus christ, this better not be another Hunter trap" his face fell when confronted with the desolate space. "You know, boys" he begins to pace. "You could always just call-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The magic pulls again, more of a yank than a nudge."Now what in the hell is all this about! " The pull has a source now, a shimmering void in the middle of the building./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before Crowley has a chance to react, he too was in the portals clutches. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Instantly, he feels the impact of hard cement, majestic hell powers knocked out of him with along with his breath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He picks himself up, glaring at and inspecting his extra dimensional captor. "Sorry little bugger, Ill-" a second impact, this one by the body of Sam Winchester. "Fuck." Crowley gasps./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"sam groans and places as hand to his head, still reeling. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Moose, there is a reason i call you that, now get your heavy Mooseness off of me"/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Crowley?" Sam gets up "what are you doing here? Was this.. thing" he waves at the vortex, "you?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you honestly think i would do something like this only to get squashed by a Winchester?" He moves just in time to avoid Dean and Castiel falling onto him as well../span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dean moaned, the weight of Castiel on top of him did not help the pain in his back./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""that was painful" Cas said with only a twinge of discomfort./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dean moaned again in response./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, as wonderful as it is you two have confessed your undying love for eachother, we have more important matters at hand. Like the fact that /spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"our escape has just vanished/spanspan style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"!" /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dean and Cas stand up, inching away from each other. "Where the hell did you take us Crowley?" Dean says looking around. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I dont even know where here is" Crowley continued to shout/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah? And why should we trust you?" dean stands behind Cas./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm pretty sure he didn't plan for me to fall on top of him." Sam points out./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dean considers this for for a moment, then nods his head in agreement. "That still doesn't explain where the hell we are."/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing here"/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A girl no older than 17 stares gape mouth and stunned./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We could ask you the same thing kid" Dean retorts/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not a kid and its not everyday a human who stinks of archangel,two demons,and an angel are in the same room." she shoots back./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did you know that?" Sam stares at her in awe./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Because Sam," Castiel steps forward, "she is the anti-christ."/span/p 


End file.
